


Él está hecho de caramelo

by NaghiTan



Category: One Piece
Genre: AU, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 05:18:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4422866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaghiTan/pseuds/NaghiTan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿De que estaba hecho?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Él está hecho de caramelo

**Titulo:** Él está hecho de caramelo

 **Autor:** Naghi Tan

 **Fandom:** One Piece

 **Pairings:** Roronoa Zoro/Sanji

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes del anime/manga  **One Piece**  no me pertenecen, todo es del mangaka  **Eiichiro Oda** , yo solo los tomo prestados por un ratito, prometo devolverlos.

 **Resumen:** ¿De que estaba hecho?

 **Nota de Autor:** Tenía que hacerlo, me inspiré por el vídeo de Candy de Robie Williams, es que… ¡Es hermoso! Dedicado a penumbrazxs que espero le guste lo cursi, y si quieren acompañar su lectura, recomiendo esa canción.

* * *

 

Quería dejarlo, que se muriera de una buena vez, pero no podía o no quería, Roronoa Zoro era un ángel guardián, uno que tenía que tomar litros de café diario si no quería perder de vista a su imperactivo humano. Pensar que ese hombre rubio había sido, desde pequeño, difícil de cuidar, y aun lo era.

Zoro empujó con fuerza al hombre en bicicleta que se iba a estrellar contra Sanji, suspiró, porque la culpa no era de ese pobre hombre que se había roto la cadera por la caída, si no culpa del rubio, que hablaba por su celular y no se fijaba de lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Detuvo autos que se impactarían contra el joven, arriesgó sus alas al cubrirlo para que las astillas de un piano cayendo no le dañaran sus valiosas manos, peleó contra asaltantes que tenían malas intenciones para con su protegido y casi desaparece al ser aplastado por un trailer.

Y aun no eran ni las diez de la mañana.

Pero no se iría de su lado, el joven había sufrido desde pequeño y Zoro había llegado a él en un buen momento, tan oportuno como su pésimo sentido de la orientación.

El ahora joven era un buen muchacho, uno hecho a base de dulces y cigarros, uno con aroma a comida.

"Él es un buen chico, hecho de caramelo" y por eso Zoro se empalagaba y aun así estaba a su lado.


End file.
